Malaikat Tak Bersayap
by Sabaku Rurouni
Summary: Jika Kalian beranggapan kalau ini cerita tentang seseorang yg mau melakukan apapun untuk orang yg dicintainya.. sepertinya kalian salah besar.. hemm.. ga pinter buat Summary.. baca aja deh kalo gitu.. warning:typo, AU, Shonen Ai


**Malaikat Tak Bersayap**

**Semua Pairing milik om Masashi kok.. aku cuma minjem.. beneran..**

**Warning: Typo, AU, sedikit OOC, Shonen Ai, BLB, dan lain-lain sebagainya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kalian berfikir ini adalah cerita tentang org yg rela melakukan apapun untuk org yg dicintainya.. Kalian salah besar.

Ini benar-benar cerita tentang seorang malaikat yg harus turun kebumi karena suatu kesalahan. Ia dihukum menjadi manusia biasa tanpa sayap dan hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Cara satu-satunya untuk dia bisa kembali adalah membuat seribu kebaikan kepada manusia. Dapatkah ia melakukannya ?

Naruto, Malaikat bodoh yg sering membuat onar. Namun kali ini kesalahannya benar-benar fatal karena memakan buah yg seharusnya dia jaga dan dilarang keras untuk dimakan(kaya cerita nabi adam =,=).

Karena melanggar aturan fatal. Akhirnya ia dihukum oleh Kami-sama dgn diturunkan kebumi dan menjadi manusia. Hanya dgn berbuat seribu kebaikan maka ia dapat kembali ke langit. Sungguh malang nasibmu Narutooo.

**~Malaikat Tak Bersayap~**

Naruto dalam mode manusia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kota yg sepi malam itu. Keadaan begitu sunyi karena memang hari ini sudah larut malam. Namun Naruto tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tenang. Ia hanya bingung dimana dia akan tinggal karena memang dia tidak dibekali apapun saat dihukum. Dia menggerutu karena kesal kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya.

Tiba-tiba suara petir menyambar dari langit. Naruto meringis dan nyengir karena takut kena amukannya. Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan pelan dgn lesu. Sampai sebuah suara gaduh membuatnya terkejut.

"Hoii pencuri.. Kembali kau.. Jangan lari.." teriak seorang pria paruh baya sambil berlari membawa pentungan. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa pemuda yg ikut berteriak dan berlari.

Dan agak jauuh didepan pria itu seorang pemuda berambut merah bergaya gothic sedang berlari sambil membawa bungkusan.

"Hei.. Minggir kau.." teriak pemuda berambut merah itu pada Naruto. Naruto yg emang agak bodoh terdiam dan sedikit mencerna keterkejutannya.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya dia malah menarik pemuda berambut merah itu dan ikut berlari bersamanya.

Sontak yg ditarik terkejut. Namun karena keadaan sedang genting ia tak berkata apapun dan hanya mengikuti Naruto berlari.

"Berhenti!" Seru pemuda merah itu. Sontak Naruto ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu atau tepatnya sebuah tempat. Ia menemukan sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi dan berlari kesebuah gang gelap kecil sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu.." pekik Naruto.

"Ssttt.. Sudah diam!" bentak pemuda itu pelan namun menusuk. Kontan Naruto langsung terdiam dan mengikuti pemuda merah tsb.

Setelah sampai disebuah gang dia duduk sambil menutup mulut Naruto. Bersembunyi dari segerombolan orang-orang yg tadi mengejarnya.

Suara gaduh orang-orang yg tadi mengejarnya lewat begitu aja. Ia menatap orang-orang itu, setelah ia rasa cukup aman akhirnya ia melepaskan bekapannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap pemuda merah itu "Kenapa kau berlari dan membawaku kemari ?" Tanya Naruto bodoh. Ia terkejut. Ia baru sadar kalau org yg ada disebelahnya adalah orang asing yg kelihatannya kurang baik.

"Hn, kau yg menarikku lebih dulu" ujar pemuda itu datar lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan yg sepertinya asal masalah ini.

Isinya hanya roti, makanan kecil dan minuman. Naruto bingung lalu menatap dan menelisik pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil makan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto tersadar "HIEEEEE... KAU PENCURINYA YA ?" tanyanya dgn suara melengking. Pemuda itu langsung menutup mulut Naruto.

"Psstt.. Bisa pelan tidak ?" bisiknya tajam. Naruto mengangguk dan pemuda itu melepaskan bekapannya lagi.

"Jadi.. Kau pencuri ?" tanya Naruto tenang. Walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Pemuda itu mengangguk "Aku memang mencuri.." Ujarnya santai. Naruto sweatdrop sendiri. Ia bukannya berbuat kebaikan malah membantu pencuri melarikan diri. Hadeehh.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu. Ia terlihat santai dan memakan makanan curian itu dgn tenang. Pemuda itu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Lalu melenggang pergi. Naruto mengikutinya. Pemuda itu mendelik "Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.. Bolehkan aku ikut dgnmu ?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tidak" jawab pemuda itu tegas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oh.. Ayolaaahh.. Aku butuh tempat tinggal.." pinta Naruto memohon.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" ucapnya ketus.

"Kumohooonn.." Naruto berada didepan pemuda itu sambil memelas. Ia berfikir kalau pemuda pirang didepannya ini sudah membantunya. Akhirnya Ia hanya mengangkat bahu "Baiklah" ucapnya datar.

"Yeeyy.." Seru Naruto kegirangan. Pemuda merah itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Tapi jgn sekalipun kau menyusahkanku.. Mengerti ?" ucapnya datar sambil melenggang pergi.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti pemuda merah itu "Siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara" ucapnya tanpa menoleh dan tanpa berhenti berjalan.

'Gaara ya? Hmm' batin Naruto berfikir sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Tugas Naruto akan berubah setelah pertemuan tak terduga ini.

Semoga Kau tidak melalaikan tugasmu Naruto.. ckckck

.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga tak sadar kalau Gaara berhenti dan Naruto menabrak punggungnya. Naruto meringis. Gaara hanya melirik Naruto.

Gaara berhenti disebuah rumah tua sederhana yg kelihatannya kurang terawat. Ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya lalu membuka pintu rumah itu.

Krieett

Terdengar suara pintu berdecit saat dibuka. Mungkin sedikit meninggalkan kesan ngeri. Naruto memperhatikan rumah itu. Bentuknya sangat sederhana. Tidak punya halaman. Rumah yg nyempil diantara gedung. Kelihatan kotor. Kurang terawat. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

Gaara yg menyadari sesuatu langsung bersuara "Kenapa ? Rumahku memang seperti ini.. Kalau kau tak suka kau boleh pergi" Ucapnya datar lalu masuk kedalam. Naruto tersentak. Ia sendiri bingung, antara harus tinggal atau mencari tempat lain. Naruto berfikir sejenak.

'Ah masa bodoh' batin Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan masuk mengikuti Gaara. Didalam ia diberikan pemandangan yg tidak lebih baik drpd didepan tadi. Ruangan sebesar 4x5m itu entah bisa dibilang ruang tamu atau ruang makan. Sebuah Meja makan berada diruangan itu. Dgn dua kursi. Itupun terlihat agak kotor. Dipojok kanan ruangan ada sebuah futon yg digulung. Di pojok Kiri ada tv yg kelihatannya sudah usang bersama lemari tv yg tidak begitu besar.

Naruto tercekat. Apa ini ide yg buruk ? Tp dia sudah terlanjur.. Ya sudahlah. Akhirnya ia ikut masuk kedalamnya. Tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah pintu Naruto masuk kesana. Itu sepertinya sebuah Dapur.

Dapur itu terlihat cukup -ralat- tp sangat berantakan. Banyak debu jg barang-barang kotor terutama piring dan gelas. Lalu ada sebuah pintu lain disisi kiri dapur. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Itu adalah kamar mandi. Ukurannya kecil hanya cukup untuk mandi dan buang air.

Naruto mengeryit. Ia mencium bau tak sedap. Akhirnya ia putuskan mengakhiri penyelidikannya dikamar mandi itu. Ia menuju ruang.. Err tamu. Ia melihat Gaara sedang tertidur difuton yg tadi digulung dipojok ruangan. Naruto mendekati lalu memperhatikan nya. Gaara masih memakai pakaian yg sama. Hanya aja.. Saat diperhatikan ekspresinya terlihat berbeda. Tidak tenang. Gelisah jg.. Sedih.

Naruto bingung. Apa yg harus ia perbuat, kalau aja dia masih memiliki kekuatan seperti malaikat seutuhnya pasti dia sudah membersihkan tempat ini hanya dgn menjentikkan jari dan ia jg bisa membaca pikiran Gaara. Ia menghela nafas. Haahh tp itu cuma khayalan saat ini.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk bersih-bersih tempat ini. 'Satu kebaikan' pikir Naruto. Lalu ia mengambil Sapu, Lap, dan Kemoceng. Diapun membuka bajunya dan dipakai untuk menutupi hidung jg mulutnya dr debu.

"Kagebunshin no- eh?" Naruto ingat kalau dia bukan ninja tp seorang malaikat yg dihukum. Akhirnya dia menepok jidat author(Author balik nepok jidat Naruto =,=).

Setelah adegan tepok-tepokan gaje tersebut. Narutopun mulai bersih-bersih, dimulai dari menyapu lantai, lalu memungut sampah, habis itu mengepel. Setelah itu dia mengelap meja, kursi jg lemari tv beserta TVnya. Lalu Ia membereskan barang-barang yg berserakan.

Habis itu Naruto menuju dapur. Ia menatap ngeri pada piring dan gelas kotor yg ada dibak cuci piring. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mencuci piring dgn agak susah dia mencuci piring-piring tsb. Karena pada dasarnya dia pun jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring -yg beruntungnya ga ada yg pecah- ia pun membersihkan debu dan sarang laba-laba diatas jg dipojokan. Apa aja yg penting pojok pasti ada sarang laba-labanya. Dgn sedikit terbatuk dia tetap menjalankan tugas mulianya itu.

Setelah dapur bersih tinggal satu rintangan lagi. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi. Naruto menelan ludah. Pintu itu terihat menyeramkan bagi Naruto. Pintu itu terlihat seperti sedang menyeringgai pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah ngeri namun sebuah dengungan nyamuk mengembalikan dirinya kealam sadar. Ia melihat nyamuk tsb dan membiarkannya. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi. Naruto mengeryit 'Bau sekali..' pikirnya sambil menutup hidung.

Dengan berbekal karbol yg ada dipojok kamar mandi yg sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai, Naruto mulai menyiram toilet lebih dulu setelah itu ia menyikatnya. Benar-benar sebuah kerja ekstra untuk membersihkan sebuah toilet.

Setelah dirasa cukup -walau sebenarnya tidak- bersih, Naruto melanjutkan dgn mengepel lantai. Huff.. Kerak kotoran itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Kecoa dan sebangsanya berkeliaran membuat Naruto berjengit dan menghindar. Akhirnya dia memilih menghentikan kegiatan itu.

Badannya benar-benar lelah, sampai dia tertidur dilantai dapur. Sedikit sinar menyelimutinya saat ia tertidur.

Semoga esok ada senyum tambahan untuk Gaara. Oyasumi Naruto. Sebuah suara mengiringi lelapnya istirahat mereka. Entah apa yg mereka mimpikan. Namun seulas senyum tulus mengembang dibibir mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hahaha.. bukannya update FF lama malah bikin FF baru.. dasar.. #plak xD  
tolong Reviewnya ya.. aku sangat menghargai pendapat kalian :D


End file.
